lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Land
“''Welcome to our silly land where having fun's our favorite plan.” '''Lalaloopsy Land' (or Lalaloopsyland) is an expansive imaginary place of the Lalaloopsies. It is a landmass part of a continent in the northern hemisphere. Geography To the north of Lalaloopsy Land lies the North Pole; the Island of the Smoky Peak sits west across the western coast; and to the south, east and southeast across are unexplored lands. Lalaloopsy Land has a wide natural resource base, including major deposits of timber, coal, ores and other mineral resources. As mentioned by Peanut in Ace in the Hole, Lalaloopsy Land is located on the planet Earth. Climate The enormous size of Lalaloopsy Land and the remoteness of many areas from the sea result in the dominance of the humid continental climate, which is prevalent in all parts of the land except for the tundra and the extreme southwest. Mountains in the southeast obstruct the flow of warm air masses from the West Sea, while the plain of the west and north makes the land open to polar and unknown influences. Economy The Lalaloopsies have no parents and there are no adults whatsoever, so they do things, like cooking, driving, and running businesses all by themselves without adult supervision. Lalaloopsy Land doesn't have its own currency either. Although in Stuck on You, there was a golden coin that had a cat's face and tail on it. They usually get everything for free. Demographics Language Lalaloopsy Land has no native language, however, English is used as common language, French and Hawaiian are rarely spoken. In So Near and Yet So Far, Haley Galaxy comes to Lalaloopsy Land and speaks an alien language. Education Not everyone goes to school. The Littles go to school as seen in Sleepless in Lalaloopsy Land, and since there are no grown-ups, Bea had to teach the Littles. They most likely are in preschool. Since it came out in 2013, they would most likely be in first grade right now. As seen in the Lalaloopsy Girls franchise and its respective movie, there is a high school located in Lalaloopsy Land the the children attend when they grow up. It is a boarding school. They are likely in the ninth grade, and at that time, the Littles would be in fifth grade. The regular Lalas are in fifth grade now. Culture Lalaloopsy Land is a melting pot of diverse culture influenced notably by American, Canadian, French, Japanese, British, Italian and Russian cultures; etc. Holidays Areas of Interest Ace's garage.png|Ace's garage|link=Ace's garage Candle Slice O' Cake full poster.png|Candle's house|link=Candle's house S2 E18 Cherry's house.png|Cherry's house|link=Cherry's house Timber Forest's house.png|Forest's log cabin|link=Forest's log cabin Keys' house.png|Keys' house|link=Keys' house Mari Golden Petals full poster.png|Mari's house|link=Mari's house Marina Anchors wider poster.png|Marina's lighthouse|link=Marina's lighthouse Misty's house.png|Misty's house|link=Misty's house Patch Treasurechest poster.png|Patch's shiphouse|link=Patch's shiphouse Peppy's stadium.png|Peppy's stadium|link=Peppy's stadium Pickles' diner.png|Pickles' diner|link=Pickles' diner Prairie Dusty Trails wide poster.png|Prairie's saloon|link=Prairie's saloon Rosy's hospital.png|Rosy's hospital|link=Rosy's hospital S2 E13 thunder-storm efffect.gif|Scraps' mansion|link=Scraps' mansion Sir's Castle.png|Sir's castle|link=Sir's castle Star's castle.png|Star's castle|link=Star's castle Strings' house.png|Strings' house|link=Strings' house Sunny and Berry full poster.png|Sunny and Berry's farm|link=Sunny and Berry's farm Suzette garden.jpg|Suzette's palace|link=Suzette's palace Category:Locations Category:Main Locations